1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of processing audio signals. In particular, to a system and method for synthesizing an engine sound.
2. Related Art
Engine Sound Enhancement (ESE) may be utilized in an automotive vehicle to either create new or enhance an existing engine sound. ESE may be excited or driven by a tachometer signal to drive one or more sinusoidal signals relating to a rotation per minute (RPM) value (b.g. engine speed). In an electric car, ESE may be used to create a sound that is responsive to the RPM of the electric motor, providing a more familiar engine sound that relates to a gasoline engine as it steps through its gear ratios. There may be occasions when the output of an electric motor is not stepped through gears, for example, when the electric motor is tied directly to a wheel. The RPM may then be continuous from 0 to a very high number. An engine sound that is directly connected to a very high RPM may wear on the driver if sustained at a high speed. In contrast, if geared down, a synthetically created engine sound may sound pleasing, even if sustained.
There is a need for an engine sound enhancement systems that provides feedback responsive to vehicle conditions and motor types.